26th Annual Hunger Games!
by SemipeacefulHippie
Summary: Mitch, a trained Career from District 4 is selected to volunteer for the 26th Annual Hunger Games! Will he make it out alive? Probably. Contains Youtubers and... a few OCs... I'm sorry. No romance, except canon Youtuber relationships and maybe Lachlan and an OC and maybe Tom and an OC. Maybe. Anyway, rated T for some swearing and some violence.


**Hello dear fanfiction readers! SemiPeacefulHippie here, with a Minecraft Youtuber/ Hunger Games crossover! This is my first story on Fanfiction .net so I hope it goes well. Constructive criticism is allowed, no flames please. Flames too hawt for this cool person. I just made that up. *Agressively writes in notebook* Anyways, yes, there are OCs… No romance though! Let me get this clear, my OC and Mitchell over here are not going to be dating. (this also happens pre Katniss)**

 _District 4_

"Mitch, Headmaster wants to see you in his office."

My head shot up from putting away my practice sword. "Really?"

The boy looking at me nodded. In my hurry, my sword missed the sheath it was supposed to go in. I cursed, shoved the sword in right and ran. I ran all the way to the Headmaster's office. Out of the swordsmanship area, through the halls of the academy, past the other training 18 year-olds. After startling a few younger kids with my hurry, I got there in no time. Before heading in, I stopped to catch my breath. The reflection of me in a nearby shield showed a disheveled, slouchy teenager. I combed my hair with my fingers, straightened my shoulders, and opened the door.

The Headmaster's office was a medium sized room with blue walls and weapons all over the place. There was a desk with three chairs. Sitting in two of the three chairs were The Headmaster and another blonde girl. I recognized her. Cece? No, Celiby. Cecilia! Cecelia Foley. We met once. Once. The Headmaster himself was a large and tall man, with dark hair and a shaved face. I don't think anyone's seen him without a smile, strange for a man who trains children to fight.

"Ah, Mitchell." I winced when he said my full name. "I bet you know why you're here. Please sit."

"I have my suspicions on what this is about." But I sat.

"Well, you and Cecilia here, have been chosen to represent our district in the Hunger Games!"

There was silence, then next to me, Cecilia sucked in a breath. "I-I'd be honored to, sir." Was she paling? No, must be the lighting. This is an honor.

"You can count on us, sir."

"Good. You have the rest of the day off to talk with your parents, each other, or train more if you would like." He stood up and motioned to the door.

Cecilia's smile to the Headmaster faded quickly after she turned away. The Headmaster couldn't see, but I could.

After the last of her bright hair disappeared through the door, I turned to the Headmaster. "Not to criticize your decision, but was she really a good choice?"

"You may have had the top scores in combat, but she had the top scores in survivalist and intelligence tests. Trust me on this, son."

"Okay, Father."

"Go strategize with your new teammate. Learn about each other."

"Yes sir." I turned and ran out into the light corridor.

Where would I find Cecilia? I turned a down a blind hallway and ran into another guy. Literally ran into him.

"Sorry, man!" He apologized. He scrambled up from where he fell and held a hand out to help me get up.

"That's okay, I wasn't looking."

"Hey, you're in Cecilia Foley's class right?"

"Yeah, I'm Mitch."

"Have you, by chance, seen her?"

"Actually yes, but she ran off and now I'm looking for her again."

"Hmm. Wanna come with me? I haven't checked her house yet."

"Sure. Let's go."

As me and the guy ran away from the academy and towards the housing developments, we started talking again.

"So… Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Conner, class 17. Celia and I are close friends."

Huh. 17. He looked more like 15.

"Anyways, why are you looking for her?"

"Um. Well-"

"Never mind, we're here."

The house we were standing in front of was a medium sized mint green cookie-cutter house. There were purple flowers in the little garden and the door was painted bright red. This house looked like it was one of the better homes in the district, not counting Victor's Village.

Connor walked right up to the door and knocked. A few moments later, Cecilia opened the door. Her eyes were a little red like she had been crying.

"Hey Celia. What's wrong? Nothing happened, right?"

Her eyes wandered and focused on me. She sighed. "Come on in. I have a feeling we need to talk."

"Mom! Bringing in guests!"

"Okay!"

Cecilia led us into the kitchen where another woman was. I assumed she was Cecilia's mother, considering they had the same dark blue eyes. There was rising bread on the oven and the smell of chocolate in the air.

Cecilia sat dropped in one of the chairs at the counter, Conner and I following suit. She addressed the younger boy first. "Connor, you're the only one who doesn't know this, but I've been chosen to volunteer at the reaping tomorrow."

There was silence for a second.

"Can't you just say no?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that simple. If I refuse, it's considered a disservice to District 4, and my whole family will be for shamed. Including my future kids, and my siblings' future kids. Anyone that can be traced by blood will be shunned."

"Wait, wait, wait. You don't want to compete?" I asked.

Her mom interjected. "I've got to go, honey. Bakery needs its boss."

She nodded. "Okay, mom." Then she addressed us. "Let's finish this in my room." Again, she led us down another hallway, up a staircase and into a bedroom. She let us get inside, then shut the door. "Make yourselves at home. Sit on the bed. I'll sit on the floor."

Connor sat on the end of her purple bed, and I sat towards front.

"Hand me a pillow to sit on?"

"Here."

"Thanks, Mitch. Anyways, back to your question. No, I don't want to fight."

"Don't tell me you're a pacifist." I muttered.

"What's wrong with being a pacifist?"

"I don't know, but where we're going that'll get you killed."

"Well, I'm not pacifist. More like passive-aggressive. I can't kill things. And I'm most definitely not brave."

"Yes you are-" Connor started.

"No I'm not! Want a list of fears I have? Spiders, the dark, syringes, blood, ghosts, and most importantly, hurting someone!" She counted them off on her fingers, one by one. "I just- I can't do it."

Then the noon bells rang. Connor shot up and started heading out the door. "I have to go! Class! Celia, I'll talk to you later!"

After he had left she had a tiny smile from his antics. She waved from her window and turned back to me. "I'm guessing the Headmaster wanted us to mingle."

"Mingle? Who says that anymore?"

"I don't even know." For the first time, I heard Cecilia laugh. "Anyways, I need to do a few things. Coming with me?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Cool. First stop, Connor's house."

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Anyways.**

 **3 Semipeaceful**


End file.
